


Whirlpool

by Lyraeon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hot Tub, Improper Use of Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyraeon/pseuds/Lyraeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creative uses of hot tubs are always in season. Also, I never get sick of the way Bolin flirts. From my ten minute ficlet challange drabbles on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparepage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparepage).



> Prompt: BORRA. HOT TUB SEX. -sparepage

"So… Looks like it's just you and me… alone… two alone people… together… in this hot tub…"

Korra couldn't give the words quite the insinuatory inflection Bolin was capable of, but her suggestion was met with an eager grin none the less. She gave a laugh as Bolin responded throwing one leg over her lap. "I don't think that's quite how it works."

"Oh, it's not? I thought we were just going for total role reversal here. Though I can see how this could be a little difficult."

Before she could respond past a smirk, Bolin had buried his face into the crook of Korra's neck, nuzzling her moist skin. She shrieked out a giggle as his kisses tickled her, her breath visible in the cold air surrounding the steaming jacuzzi. "Sstop iiiit!" she insisted, so he did - instead grabbing both of her breasts at once quite shamelessly, his large hands covering them each effortlessly.

Their eyes locked for a second, Bolin's accompanied by one of his trademark self-satisfied grins, which made Korra's eyes break away first - she couldn't not roll her eyes at that look. One motion of her hand beckoned the hot tub's rolling water to gush between them, separating them suddenly and sending Bolin gliding to the other side of the hot tub.

"But I thought-"

Korra's kiss cut off his dismay as she reconnected with him, taking her rightful spot on his lap. "You thought?" she urged when their lips separated with a light pop.

"What? Did I say that? Because I wasn't thinking… anything, really. No, no thoughts. Just enjoying the water… and the beautiful girl on my lap… That's all I was…"

Korra's hand twisted underwater, creating a small eddy in between them that wrapped around Bolin's increasingly obvious erection more tightly than he was aware water could wrap.

"That's all you were…?" she cooed, continuing to rub him through his trunks with her bending, her free hand resting on his shoulder.

"I… talking doesn't sound like such a good idea… right now…" he gulped, his eyes slipping shut. "No… talking no. Talking bad."

"Sounds like a plan," she smirked, letting her actual hand reach him now, though the current swirled a few seconds longer.

"…Kissing good," he added, leaning up to snatch her lips again.


End file.
